


Štír

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Štír

Jednoho rána se Sherlock Holmes probudil a byl sám.  
Nebylo to pro něj zvláštní překvapení. Měl poměrně slušné dedukční schopnosti a navíc mu John říkal, že už dlouho nevydrží. Neměl důvod nevěřit jeho lékařskému úsudku.  
  
A tak, toho rána, které bylo nestoudně prosluněné, a zbytek světa čekal nádherný květnový den, se posadil na své posteli – té, které se odmítal vzdát, když se přestěhovali do tohoto venkovského domku. Absolutně se do toho rustikálního prostředí nehodila, ale navzdory přesvědčení, na stará kolena propadl sentimentu. _Byla to přece postel, na které ztratil s Johnem panenství._

„I když v poměrně pozdním věku,“ ozvalo se od dveří nadneseně.

„Ach, Jime, dlouho ses neukázal.“

„ No, moje vina to není,“ zatrylkoval Moriarty, prohlížejíc si nehty. Nebyl ani o den starší než v ten den, kdy se se Sherlockem střetli u soudu. Měl na sobě ten samý šedý oblek, kravatu se sponou v tvaru lišky.

Naproti tomu Sherlock byl už hodně starý – a mohl být spokojený se svým životem.  Až na tento poslední den, ten nestál, pokud mohl soudit, za nic. Vzal hůlku a postavil se. Ještě pořád byl vyšší než Jim a to ho zlomyslně těšilo.

„Promiň Jime, téměř jsem na tebe zapomněl. To víš, šťastný život a tak dále.“

„Šťastný důchod chceš říct,“ zakřenil se ten bláznivý Ir.

„No jo, nebylo by to nic pro tebe.“

Jim našpulil rty a podíval se na postel, ruce ležérně v kapsách.

„ Zvláštní, pořád vypadá skoro stejně.“

Sherlock sledoval jeho pohled. Byla to pravda. Smrt smazala Johnovi z tváře všechno utrpení posledních dnů.  „Byl to zvláštní člověk,“ přisvědčil.

„ Vskutku? Vždy jsem myslel, že ten výjimečný seš ty. Byl jsi k nakousnutí. Škoda, že nám nebylo přáno.“

Sherlock se uchechtl a odšoural se k prádelníku, o který se teď Jim opíral.  
„John byl vůči mně imunní. Nebo spíš vůči mé jedovaté povaze. Proto on přežil a ty ne.“  
 Jednou rukou otevřel zásuvku a vybral zbraň. Dneska už byla dost zastaralá.

„ Och, ty starej citlivko.“

Sherlock se usmál. „Začal jí říkat _Taxikářova zhouba_. Měl slabost pro brakové příběhy.“

Jim se usmál. Po šílenství v jeho očích nebylo ani památky.

Sherlock zavřel zásuvku a pomalu šel nazad k posteli. Lehl si, jednou rukou chytil chladnoucí Johnovu a druhou si přiložil hlaveň pod bradu. „Sbohem, Jime.“

Jim ležérně dokráčel k nohám postele. Někde v pozadí hrálo  _Stayin' Alive._

„ Na shledanou, Sherlocku Holmesi.“  
_  
_


End file.
